Jane Doe : au delà des apparences
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Sara quitte définitivement le LVPD, sa solitude loin de Gil lui pesant trop. Peu après ce départ, une nouvelle recrue arrive et l'équipe doit enquêter sur une jeune femme inconnue retrouvée très grièvement blessée dans le désert. Cette affaire ne sera résolue que dix ans plus tard, lorsqu'un banal examen de routine va amener nos experts sur une piste totalement inattendue...
1. Le départ de Sara

**Au delà des apparences.**

**Résumé :**** Sara quitte définitivement le LVPD, sa solitude loin de Gil lui pesant trop. Peu après ce départ, une nouvelle recrue arrive et l'équipe doit enquêter sur une jeune femme inconnue retrouvée très grièvement blessée dans le désert. Cette affaire ne sera résolue que dix ans plus tard, lorsqu'un banal examen de routine va amener nos experts sur une piste totalement inattendue...**

**1-Le départ de Sara.**

Cela fait environ deux ans que Sara est revenue travailler au LVPD.

Les changements survenus dans l'équipe avant son retour ne leur ont pas été bénéfiques et Ecklie a pensé qu'elle serait à même d'en resouder l'esprit.

C'est chose faite à présent et malgré le renvoi de Ray, la rétrogradation de Catherine et l'arrivée de DB Russell ( à la tête de l'équipe) et de Morgan Brody (fille d'Ecklie), l'ambiance est au beau fixe.

Depuis quelques mois pourtant, le moral de Sara semble à la baisse.

Ce changement soudain n'a pas échappé à ses collègues, contrairement à ce qu'elle veut leur faire croire.

Et à Ecklie en particulier, qui sent bien combien la solitude dans sa vie personnelle lui pèse.

Bien sûr, son mariage non-conventionnel en a surpris plus d'un, tout le monde se demande comment on peut vivre heureux à des kilomètres de distance l'un de l'autre.

Il est vrai que jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Betty, la maman de Gil, Sara vivait les choses très sereinement.

Puis, suite à cette rencontre quelque peu explosive (bonjour les réfléxions de belle-maman, sans parler de l'intrusion de l'ex!), elle a commencé à réfléchir sérieusement à l'avenir de son mariage.

Elle voit le temps qui passe et en particulier celui qu'elle perd en vivant sans son mari.

Tous ces moments ratés comme sa rencontre avec sa belle-mère, par exemple, ou alors lorsque Catherine a reçu sa médaille du mérite pour avoir sauvé le maire de la ville_*****_.

Gil aurait dû être là, à chacun de ces moments et à d'autres aussi, ceux où Sara a souffert le plus comme sur cette affaire de jeunes filles victimes d'un couple sado-masochiste dont l'épouse, emprisonnée puis libérée, a entraîné l'une d'entre elles à commettre un autre crime pour elle.

La dernière fois qu'il devait venir à Vegas, il avait dû annuler à la toute dernière minute et s'était fait pardonné avec deux jolie plantes vertes livrées à son bureau.

Délicate attention de la part d'un mari constamment absent, les collègues ont dû penser.

En rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, Sara s'est effondrée sur le canapé et a pleuré durant une bonne partie de la matinée après un quart particulièrement éprouvant.

Elle refuse de l'admettre mais l'absence au quotidien de son mari lui pèse énormément, plus particulièrement en ce moment.

Il y a huit semaines, elle a finalement été contrainte de prendre une semaine de congé puis elle est revenue mais totalement transformée.

Elle a changé quelque peu son apparence et semble désormais plus sereine, un peu trop même, au goût de certains.

Ces soudains changements ont beaucoup surpris ses collègues en fait et pour cause, Sara avait pris la décision de quitter le LVPD, cette fois pour de bon.

C'est une longue discussion avec Gil qui l'aurait amenée à se décider.

En effet, cette distance existant entre eux était en train de détruire leur mariage à petit feu et elle a réalisé qu'il était temps pour elle et pour l'équipe de passer à autre chose.

L'équipe est sous le choc mais au moins, le couple n'aura plus à vivre loin l'un de l'autre en permanence.

Sara est également parvenue à décrocher un travail, elle va intégrer un programme d'études sur les espèces animales menacées d'extinction financé par le gouvernement péruvien, ce qui signifie qu'elle verra son mari chaque soir au diner.

Au moment de son retour à Vegas, elle n'a que 72 heures pour mettre toutes ses affaires en ordre.

Elle remet sa lettre de démission à Ecklie, prépare ses valises et les premiers cartons en vue du transfert de ses affaires au Pérou.

A leur demande, Jim et le reste de l'équipe s'occupent du reste.

Les adieux au LVPD sont déchirants mais chacun se promet de rester en contact.

Ainsi, Sara dit adieu à son ancienne vie de CSI...

**TBC...**

_***Catherine n'a pas quitté le LVPD dans cette version de l'histoire...**_


	2. Nouvelle recrue, nouvelle enquête

**2-Nouvelle recrue, nouvelle enquête.**

Sara partie, il manque à nouveau un membre à l'équipe de nuit du LVPD.

Il faut attendre une semaine avoir de voir débarquer une nouvelle tête au sein du labo.

C'est chose faite mais deux semaines plus tard, avec l'arrivée de Julie Finlay, une technicienne de niveau 3***** spécialisée comme Catherine en éclaboussures de sang et, heureusement pour l'équipe, ayant également les compétences de Sara en analyse de matériaux**.

Le même jour, le corps apparemment sans vie d'une jeune femme est découvert au milieu du désert environnant Las Vegas.

Elle est partiellement dévêtue et à demi-enterrée, une blessure par balle visible à la base de sa nuque semble être la cause probable de son décès.

Son aspect général laisse penser qu'elle est là depuis un moment.

En la retournant, David Phillips laisse échapper un cri de stupeur : sa tête a été visiblement brûlée à l'acide, ce n'est plus qu'un amas de chair sanglant.

Pourtant habitué aux découvertes choquantes, le jeune médecin légiste n'avait encore jamais vu un tel degré de barbarie sur un cadavre.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à prendre la température du foie, le corps est soudain pris de convulsions, projetant le médecin légiste légèrement en arrière.

Il place immédiatement deux doigts à la base du cou et crie à l'attention de ses collègues présents sur place : _Vite, une ambulance! Victime encore en vie!_

Rapidement arrivés sur place, les secouristes s'activent autour de la jeune femme, branchant ça et là divers appareils d'assistance.

Leur efforts pour la réanimer, d'abord vains, finissent par être couronnés de succès puis ils l'emmènent immédiatemment à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Finlay vient à peine d'arriver qu'elle doit déjà s'occuper de cette affaire avec DB (qu'elle connaît déjà personnellement) et Morgan.

Cette nouvelle enquête ne se présente malheureusement pas sous les meilleures hospices car ils ne trouvent quasiment rien sur place.

Il semble qu'on ait pris soin d'effacer toute trace derrière soi.

La victime étant toujours en vie, DB demande à Catherine et Nick d'aller recueillir ses vêtements et tout autre indice utile à l'enquête.

Ils doivent attendre plusieurs heures avant d'obtenir tout ce qu'ils veulent mais exception faite de divers échantillons recueillis dans et hors de la jeune femme ainsi que les vêtements qu'elle portait, il n'y a pas plus d'indices sur elle que sur le lieu de sa découverte.

Les médecins font tout ce qu'il peuvent pour lui sauver la vie et bientôt, ils sont contraints de la transférer dans le service des grands brûlés.

Les premiers examens révélent qu'elle a été brûlée au 2ième degré sur l'intégralité de la tête, qu'elle a été violée et torturée à mort.

Ses chances de survie sont également très minces.

Les medecins doivent la maintenir dans le coma quelques temps, pour lui éviter de grandes souffrances.

Au laboratoire, Catherine entre ses empreintes et son ADN pour une recherche dans les fichiers nationaux, Codis, ect... mais malheureusement, aucun résultat ne ressort au bout de quelques jours.

La radio dentaire ne donnant pas plus de résultats, les seuls indices dont disposent les enquêteurs sont une photo de son annulaire gauche dont la trace de bague ne laisse aucun doute quant à la présence d'une alliance et un tatouage en forme de fleur à la cheville gauche.

Deux semaines plus tard, on apprend que l'inconnue est enceinte d'environ dix semaines et que par miracle, l'enfant est toujours en vie dans son ventre.

Si la victime survit, il pourrait venir au monde sans problème.

En attendant, un mois plus tard, l'enquête est toujours au point mort : les enquêteurs n'ont aucune piste et leur victime n'est pas identifiable.

Il reste cependant un espoir : attendre son réveil pour obtenir toutes les réponses...

TBC...

_***Finlay étant l'assistante du superviseur de l'équipe de nuit, je suppose qu'elle a ce grade...**_

_****Modification nécessaire pour cette fic, ne correspond pas à la réalité de la série...**_


	3. Jane Doe

**3-Jane Doe**

Faute d'indices en quantité suffisante, l'enquête concernant l'inconnue du désert est devenue une "cold case" classée sans suite.

Le LVPD a eu d'autres enquêtes depuis, seule Catherine, qui a pris cette affaire très à coeur pour la première fois de sa carrière, n'a jamais cessé de venir la voir chaque jour.

Jane Doe, baptisée comme ça par les enquêteurs faute d'avoir pu être identifiée, finit par reprendre conscience au bout de six mois.

Sa grossesse est presque arrivée à son terme, nous avons appris entre-temps qu'elle attendait un petit garçon.

A son réveil, elle est aussitôt examinée sous toutes les coutures par le médecin en charge de son dossier médical.

Il décide de lui faire d'autres examens complémentaires.

Lorsque Catherine arrive plus tard pour sa visite quotidienne, le médecin lui apprend une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le médecin, d'un ton grave : _"Votre amie Jane Doe présente tous les signes caractéristiques d'une amnésie totale...Elle ne se souvient d'absolument rien, même pas son nom. Vous devez vous préparer au pire..." _

Catherine, inquiète :_ "Attendez...que voulez-vous dire?" _

Le médecin, sceptique : _"Malheureusement, je crains que la balle n'ait fait plus de dégâts que nous le pensions...Attendez-vous à ce qu'elle ne retrouve probablement jamais la mémoire..." _

Catherine est en état de choc, cette nouvelle compromet définitivement l'enquête sur ce qui est arrivé à Jane.

Elle doit prendre son courage à deux mains pour entrer dans la chambre de celle qui avait fini par devenir son amie "par procuration" en quelque sorte.

Jane Doe, d'une voix douce et posée : _"Bonjour." _

Catherine, souriante et timide :_ "Bonjour... Je m'appelle Catherine Willows et je travaille pour la police scientifique de Las Vegas dans le Nevada..." _

La conversation entre les deux femmes démarre timidement.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un qui n'a aucune idée de qui il est ni de ce qu'il fait là.

Heureusement, lors de l'examen clinique, le médecin a pris un soin particulier à préparer Jane à ce qui l'attendait : devoir affronter l'inconnu.

Jane, curieuse : _"Le médecin m'a dit que vous êtes venue me voir tous les jours et que vous m'appelez Jane Doe..." _

Catherine, simplement : _"En effet, c'est exact... Quant au nom "Jane Doe", il est généralement attribué aux cadavres non-identifiés... Soit dit en passant, vous avez failli en être un..." _

Jane, visiblement tracassée :_ "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive...J'ai le sentiment d'être...euh..."_

Catherine :_ "Vide?...Sûrement. C'est un symptôme classique de l'amnésie...On a l'impression de n'être rien alors qu'en fait, on est bien quelqu'un, du moins, on l'a été..."_

Jane, à nouveau curieuse : _"L'avez-vous vécu?...Vous semblez bien connaître le sujet..."_

Catherine : _"A vrai dire, c'est un sujet que j'ai étudié lors de conférences scientifiques..."_

Jane, sceptique et montrant son ventre arrondi : _"Il y a autre chose qui me préoccupe...Vous croyez que c'est mon premier?..."_

Catherine est très surprise par sa question, parce qu'elle n'en sait rien, néanmoins, elle essaie d'y répondre :

_"Malheureusement, je l'ignore...Vous sentiriez-vous capable de vous en occuper?..."_

Jane hausse les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_"Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est mon enfant alors...Peut-être qu'avec de l'aide..."_

Cela fait un certain temps que Catherine songe à recueillir Jane chez elle.

Elle n'ose pas imaginer une seule seconde laisser cette jeune femme inconnue quitter cet hôpital toute seule avec cet enfant sans savoir où se poser ni quoi faire.

De plus, il faut reconstruire son visage et son crâne, les blessures sont cicatrisées mais ils n'ont plus rien d'humain.

Les chirurgiens qui l'ont opérée ont préféré masquer l'étendue des horreurs que son ou ses bourreaux lui ont fait subir par de nombreux bandages pour lui éviter un trop gros choc émotionnel.

Jane, le regard vers le bas : _"Savez-vous ce qui m'est arrivé exactement?"_

Catherine, sans détour :_ "Pas vraiment, non... En fait, nous pensons que vous avez été victime d'une tentative de meurtre...La ou les personnes qui vous ont fait ça ont vraisemblablement tout fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas vous identifier et a priori, ils ont parfaitement réussi leur coup..."_

Jane, inquiète tout à coup :

_"Est-ce qu'il m'ont...euh..."_

Catherine, la tête basse :

_"Malheureusement oui, hélas...Heureusement que vous ne vous souvenez pas de ça, ni du reste d'ailleurs..."_

Jane regarde autour d'elle, curieuse et sceptique à la fois.

Jane : _"Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?"_

Catherine : _"L'affaire a été classée pour le moment...Si jamais la mémoire vous revient...Jane, j'aimerais vous proposer mon aide..."_

Jane : _"Oui..."_

Catherine, sceptique :_ "Voyez-vous, vous êtes amnésique et enceinte, vous allez accoucher dans les jours qui viennent et les médecins pensent que vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital très bientôt, d'ici une à deux semaines...Or, vu votre situation, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de vous laisser seule face à l'inconnu...Peut-être accepteriez-vous de venir quelques temps habiter chez moi, le temps de vous habituer à votre nouvelle vie..."_

Jane réfléchit un moment puis accepte la proposition de Catherine.

La CSI est heureuse, elle pense être en mesure de l'aider à s'en sortir et espère qu'elle se souviendra un jour de qui elle était avant cette terrible tragédie.

Une semaine après son réveil, Jane met au monde son fils, qu'elle baptise James Nicholas Gregory (le père étant inconnu et son nom aussi, elle a accepté les propositions des membres de l'équipe de nuit venus lui rendre visite par la suite) puis emménage chez Catherine.

La vie suit donc son cours, intégrant ce grand bouleversement dans la vie de la CSI...

**TBC...**


	4. Une vie à reconstruire

**4-Une vie à reconstruire.**

Jane Doe s'adapte très vite à sa nouvelle vie avec son fils.

Catherine l'aide à se sentir comme chez elle et lui donne de nombreux conseils sur la maternité.

Quelques mois après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Jane songe à accepter la chirurgie esthétique pour retrouver une tête à peu près humaine.

Elle n'a jamais vu ses blessures et Catherine refuse qu'elle les voit, de peur qu'elle fasse des cauchemars.

Les collègues de Catherine s'amusent à lui donner le surnom de "la femme invisible" mais en fait elle leur cache qu'elle ne le supporte pas.

Jane subit donc plusieurs opérations de chirurgie esthétique durant les dix-huit mois suivants.

Le chirurgien et l'hôpital ont été choisis et financés par Sam Braun*, le père de Catherine.

Le résultat est spectaculaire, les nouveaux amis de Jane n'arrivent pas à croire à ce miracle de la médecine, pourtant très critiquée.

Le chirurgien a dû utiliser un système pour augmenter la surface de sa peau à un endroit précis de son corps puis il a greffé celui-ci sur sa tête et son visage.

Jane est rapidement devenue une très jolie jeune femme avec un visage d'ange et des lèvres faisant ressortir un petit écart entre ses dents et la beauté de ses yeux couleur chocolat.

Cependant, son cuir chevelu ayant trop souffert des brûlures à l'acide et, de ce fait, ne pouvant plus avoir de cheveux, il lui est désormais nécessaire de porter en permanence une perruque.

Son choix se porte sur un carré long et légèrement ondulé de couleur brun.

James, qui grandit, est un enfant choyé et équilibré.

Il a les cheveux bruns et de très beaux yeux bleus, une couleur qui rappelle étrangement une autre personne (absente de cette histoire pour le moment).

Lindsay, la fille de Catherine, le garde de temps en temps lorsque Jane doit aller à l'hôpital ou quand elle sort avec Catherine.

Le temps et cette terrible épreuve rapprochent les deux femmes de façon plus ou moins imperceptible.

Et bientôt, l'amitié fait progressivement place à l'amour, de façon inattendue.

Un soir qu'elles sont seules, elles font une petite chute sur le canapé du salon alors qu'elles plaisantent ensemble.

Elles échangent alors un tendre baiser innocent qui s'approfondit rapidement puis une fois celui-ci brisé, elles doivent faire face à la sitation équivoque.

Contre toute attente, elles choisissent d'assumer ce qui leur arrive et font l'amour toute la nuit, après des semaines d'attente chacune de leur côté.

En effet, bien qu'elle pense avoir été mariée à un homme avec qui elle a conçut James, n'en n'ayant de toute façon aucun souvenir, ses sentiments envers Catherine ont évolué de la même manières et sont ce ce fait réciproques.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Catherine se rend compte de la chance qu'elle a.

Elle préfère finalement être homosexuelle plutôt qu'être malheureuse pour le restant de ses jours.

Quant à Jane, n'ayant aucun souvenir de son passé, elle n'est pas du tout gênée par cette nouvelle situation.

Elles y prennent très rapidement goût et bientôt, Catherine doit faire son "coming out" face à ses collègues et amis, ne pouvant pas cacher ses ardeurs amoureuses aussi longtemps.

Pour eux, ce changement est radical mais ils ont confiance en ce bonheur car ils voient à quel point Jane la rend très heureuse.

Par ailleurs, James n'est jamais mis à l'écart et est régulièrement informé des changements intervenant dans la vie de sa mère.

Il sait que son père est pour l'instant inconnu et que sa mère est amnésique.

Il sait également qu'elle et Catherine s'aiment d'un amour sans égal.

Entre-temps, Jane a suivi une formation en pédiatrie comme elle a développé une passion pour les enfants et a trouvé un travail dans un jardin d'enfants.

Catherine et sa petit-amie vivent ainsi durant les huit années suivantes un bonheur sans nuages, jusqu'au jour où un banal examen médical de routine vient ébranler leur paisible existence de façon totaletement bouleversante...

**TBC...**

***Sam Braun n'a pas été assassiné dans cette version de l'histoire...**


	5. Retrouvailles au Pérou

**5-Retrouvailles au Pérou.**

_Revenons un peu en arrière..._

Sara quitte le laboratoire de Las Vegas définitivement et retrouve Gil au Pérou.

Celui-ci est totalement surpris de revoir son épouse au bout de quelques jours seulement.

Elle lui explique alors les raisons qui l'ont poussée à prendre sa décision : ce mariage longue-distance ne lui convient plus et elle a peur qu'il soit détruit de manière durable.

Gil trouve son épouse changée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement mais au bout de quelques jours, ils retrouvent leurs marques.

Sara intègre ce programme d'études sur les espèces animales menacées d'extinction financé par le gouvernement péruvien peu après son arrivée.

Durant un an, ils mènent une vie de couple plus équilibrée et stable.

Un soir, Sara met les petits plats dans les grands pour une soirée spéciale.

En effet, c'est leur troisième anniversaire de mariage et jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à le fêter comme il se doit.

Lorsque Gil rentre chez eux, il est accueilli et traité comme un prince par son épouse.

Après avoir fait l'amour durant plusieurs heures, Sara aborde avec son mari un sujet qui lui tient à coeur depuis un certain temps.

Elle voudrait avoir un enfant de lui.

Gil est d'abord surpris par sa demande puis accepte l'idée de devenir père.

En fait, il est fou de joie et bientôt, le couple travaille sur la conception de cet enfant.

Ils font un bilan médical complet et découvrent avec bonheur qu'ils peuvent tout à fait devenir parents.

Les mois passent puis une année et l'enfant tant désiré tarde à pointer le bout de son nez.

Le couple s'inquiète et demande conseil auprès de leur médecin, qui leur répond qu'il leur faut être patient.

Gil et Sara ne perdent pas espoir et poursuivent leurs tentatives durant les six mois suivants.

Sara tombe finalement enceinte après deux ans d'incertitudes.

Le couple est fou de bonheur mais hélas, il est de courte durée : Sara perd l'enfant avant la fin du premier trimestre.

L'épreuve qu'ils traversent alors est terriblement douloureuse mais ils gardent l'espoir d'être parents un jour.

Soutenus par leurs amis péruviens, ils parviennent à la surmonter et dix-huit mois plus tard, Sara est de nouveau enceinte.

Cette fois, elle mène sa grossesse jusqu'à son terme.

Le couple est comblé de bonheur par la naissance de leur fille Laura Elisabeth Grissom.

Malheureusement, la petite fille meurt prématurément à l'âge de six mois, victime du fameux syndrôme de la morte subite du nourrisson.

A partir de ce moment, les relations entre Gil et Sara se déteriorent progressivement.

Au début, il y a la dépression post-natale de Sara.

Gil l'aide et la soutient du mieux qu'il peut.

Ce désir d'enfant a fini par devenir obsessionel chez Sara et bientôt, elle lui reproche régulièrement leur incapacité à devenir parents.

Au bout d'un an, Gil commence à se réfugier dans le travail et à négliger Sara, qui ne se remet pas de la tragédie qu'ils ont vécu.

Encore un an plus tard, le couple se déchire et il est question d'une séparation à l'amiable.

Mais un évènement inattendu se produit : Sara tombe de nouveau enceinte.

Malgré toutes les épreuves traversées en l'espace de quatre ans et bien qu'ils soient au bord de la rupture, cette grossesse semble être arrivée à point nommé.

Mais ils vont très rapidement déchanter lorsque Gil se rend compte qu'il ne peut être le père de l'enfant.

En effet, ils n'ont plus de relations sexuelles depuis des semaines.

Gil demande des explications à Sara qui nie avoir une liaison dans un premier temps.

La vérité finit pourtant par éclater un soir, lors d'une fête donnée par des amis proches du couple.

Gil cherche Sara depuis un moment lorsqu'il entend des bruits à peine perceptibles venant des toilettes du premier étage de la maison de leurs hôtes.

Il comprend alors qu'elle lui ment effrontément, sûrement depuis des mois.

Ainsi humilié et trahi, il quitte rapidement les lieux et rentre chez eux pour boucler ses valises.

Le temps que Sara soit informée de son départ précipité de la fête, Gil disparaît sans laisser d'adresse.

Il obtient rapidement le divorce puis quitte le pays.

Malgré sa trahison, Sara ne supporte pas cette séparation et perd l'enfant qu'elle attendait.

Leur mariage n'aura finalement duré que dix ans alors qu'ils avaient mis autant de temps à se trouver.

Malgré son talent d'enqêtrice, ses recherches sur Gil resteront vaines...

**TBC...**


	6. Une révélation inattendue

**6-Une révélation inattendue.**

_Revenons à l'instant présent._

James, qui vient d'avoir dix ans, attend patiemment avec sa mère et Catherine dans la salle d'attente du cabinet médical où il est venu faire son check-up annuel.

Il joue avec un camarade de classe qui avait rendez-vous le même jour que lui.

Jane et Catherine discutent tranquillement de tout et de rien lorsqu'elle sont interrompues par l'appel du nom de James par le médecin.

Les résultats des examens qu'il vient de passer sont bons à l'exception d'un, un test d'audition.

James semble avoir un problème avec cela et le médecin lui pose alors plusieurs questions à ce sujet.

Le petit garçon collabore du mieux qu'il peut mais prétend entendre parfaitement bien.

Pour en être tout à fait sûr, le docteur lui fait passer d'autres tests puis convoque l'enfant pour la lecture des résultats la semaine suivante.

Et huit jours plus tard, le verdict tombe : James souffre d'une perte auditive progressive due à une maladie génétique transmissible, l'otosclérose.

Fort heureusement, il est loin d'être à un stade avancé mais au moins, il sait qu'une opération peut le guérir.

Rendez-vous est pris pour le mois suivant, histoire de ne pas trop tarder.

Sur le chemin du retour, Jane lit la préoccupation sur le visage de Catherine et lui demande ce qui la tracasse.

Sur le moment, Catherine se contente d'un "rien" mais depuis dix ans qu'elles se connaissent et se côtoient au quotidien, Jane devine que c'est plus sérieux que ce qu'elle prétend.

La jeune femme, comme d'habitude, laisse passer du temps et remet cette conversation à plus tard.

Catherine ne dort pas durant les deux jours suivants et Jane, qui s'inquiète, lui pose de plus en plus de questions.

Finalement, la troisième nuit, Catherine craque et décide de s'ouvrir à Jim durant sa pause au travail.

L'histoire qu'elle lui raconte est incroyable.

Quand le médecin a diagnostiqué l'otosclérose de James, Catherine n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Gil.

En effet, il est la seule personne de son entourage à avoir eu cette maladie, ainsi que sa mère, Betty, qui lui a transmis ce gène défectueux.

Pour elle, il est évident qu'il y ait peu de chances pour que ce soit un hasard.

Cette maladie est peu courante, raison de plus pour faire le lien.

Jim, qui n'est pas un scientifique, n'y croit pas une seule seconde, pourtant, Catherine meurt d'envie de faire un test de paternité histoire d'éliminer cette piste complètement ridicule aux yeux de son ami.

Finalement, elle franchit le pas et mobilise le labo ADN durant une journée.

Les résultats tombent 24 heures plus tard.

Catherine rechigne à les lire tellement elle a peur de ce qu'elle va trouver mais Gil est la seule personne qu'elle connaisse ayant eu cette maladie.

Elle refera le test neuf autres fois mais le verdict est incontestable : Gil est le père biologique de James.

Comment est-ce possible?...

**TBC...**


	7. Confidence entre amis

**7-Confidence entre amis...**

Catherine attend plusieurs jours avant de montrer les résultats du test de paternité à Jim.

Cette situation est très embarrassante pour elle car cela implique que Gil a trompé Sara et elle ne peut pas supporter cette idée.

En plus, et c'est là le pire, Jane est sa petite amie, la femme dont elle est tombée éperdument amoureuse il y a huit ans.

Bien qu'elle soit totalement amnésique, l'idée qu'elle ait pu être la maîtresse de Gil met Catherine très mal à l'aise.

Elle n'a pas eu le courage de rentrer le soir où les résultats sont tombés alors elle a prétexté une avalanche de cadavres pour éviter d'affronter Jane trop tôt.

Lorsque Jim lit les résultats, il se permet un double-scotch en plein service.

Jim, en état de choc : _C'est pas possible, Gil n'a pas pu faire un truc pareil! Et en plus, il a un alibi béton : il était au Pérou avec Sara..._

Catherine, tournant en rond nerveusement : _Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Il y a sûrement une autre explication possible : il a pu rencontrer Jane là-bas, après tout, nous ne savons absolument rien d'elle!_

Jim, gardant son calme : _C'est juste, nous ne savons absolument pas qui elle était avant qu'on la trouve là-bas, à proximité de cette autoroute...Oh mon Dieu, c'est tellement insensé, cette histoire!_

Catherine finit par s'assoir et plonge sa tête dans ses mains.

_"Gil nous a appris que l'ADN ne peut pas mentir mais pas que l'être humain le peut..."_ elle dit en soupirant bruyamment. _"Pourquoi cacher un truc pareil, ça ne lui ressemble pas!"_

Jim, la toisant du regard : _Tu sais très bien comme moi combien Gil est quelqu'un de très privé... Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une aventure d'un soir, qui sait...Après tout, y a pas de mal à se faire du bien de temps en temps, surtout quand on ne vit pas avec sa femme!..._

Catherine, relevant la tête, en état de choc : _Sauf que, pour ta gouverne, Gil était avec elle huit semaines avant qu'on découvre Jane et si mes calculs sont exacts, nous avons découvert sa grossesse pile deux semaines plus tard et elle était déjà de dix semaines! En tout cas, ça coïncide avec ce timing. De plus, d'après les éléments trouvés sur place et sur elle, la nature de ses blessures, ect..., elle n'était là que depuis à peine deux heures alors que nous pensions que c'était plusieurs jours...Nous avons toujours pensé que l'explication la plus logique était qu'elle avait dû être séquestrée au moins plusieurs semaines pour que ça parraisse aussi ancien...Mais évidemment, celui qui a fait ça a pensé à tout nettoyer avant d'aller l'enterrer, sinon, nous aurions pu découvrir la scène de crime primaire..._

Jim et Catherine sont désemparés face à cette révélation inattendue.

La curiosité de Catherine, vécue comme malsaine par certains, aura au moins servi à quelque chose de très utile pour une fois.

Jim : _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?_

Catherine : _Aucune idée...Je sais que Jane est amnésique et depuis le temps, sa mémoire aurait dû revenir...Le médecin de l'hôpital avait raison, les dommages causés par la balle ont été plus importants que prévu...Que je lui dise ou non, cela ne lui fera ni chaud ni froid...Enfin, pour ce qui la concerne personnellement..._

Jim : _Tu en es vraiment sûre?_

Catherine, énervée : _Mais oui, évidemment! Elle sait qui est Gil, je lui en parle souvent...Si elle l'a connu, elle ne s'en souvient pas..._

Jim, las : _Bon, comme tu voudras..._

Catherine, autoritaire : _S'il te plaît, pas un mot aux autres!_

Jim : _D'accord!_

Catherine décide de rentrer chez elle pour annoncer à Jane que l'identité du père de James est enfin connue...

TBC...


	8. Une explication franche

**8-Une explication franche.**

Catherine hésite avant de franchir le seuil de sa maison.

Elle réfléchit sur la manière dont elle va révéler à Jane l'identité du père de James.

Au même moment, comme si la jeune femme l'avait senti, Jane ouvre la porte et se retrouve nez à nez avec Catherine.

_-Ah, te voilà enfin? Pas trop tôt!_ elle s'exclame, visiblement inquiète.

Elle serre la blonde dans ses bras puis elles s'embrassent longuement avant de briser ce baiser par manque d'air.

Elle entrent dans la maison et Catherine entraîne sa petite amie dans le salon.

**Catherine **-_Jane, il faut qu'on parle..._

Jane devient fébrile d'un coup, elle ne comprend pas ce qui ce passe mais ça a l'air important.

Elles s'assoient côte à côte et se font face.

**Catherine**, le regard baissé : _Comme tu as dû le constater, je n'ai pas été très bien ces derniers jours...Il y a une très bonne raison à cela...Jane... j'ai découvert l'identité du père de James..._

Jane la regarde, en état de choc.

Catherine, continuant : _Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, laisses moi m'expliquer..._

Jane acquièsce sans broncher, impatiente de connaître la suite.

Catherine lui raconte alors comment lui est venue l'idée de faire ce test de paternité, pourquoi elle a pensé à Gil plus qu'à un autre candidat, sa conversation avec Jim.

La longue conversation qui suit bouleverse Jane jusqu'à un certain point, car bien que souffrant d'une amnésie totale depuis dix ans, Jane ne sais pas si elle veut vraiment retrouver la mémoire ou non, à cause des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner.

En effet, elle ne sait toujours pas qui elle était avant, ce qui a pu se passer avec Gil et elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

Il y a également sa vie d'aujourd'hui, avec James et Catherine.

Elle sait qu'elles n'étaient pas gay auparavant et si elle retrouvait la mémoire, cette nouvelle situation pourrait changer pour elles.

Catherine tente de la rassurer en témoignant d'une confiance absolue envers Gil, considéré par tous ses pairs comme le héros du laboratoire de Las Vegas et en lui rappelant qu'elle n'a aucun casier judiciaire connu puisque ses empreintes et son ADN n'ont pas été retrouvés dans les bases de données de la police.

Quand à leur vie de maintenant, leur couple en particulier, si des choses devaient changer, elles devront sûrement faire avec.

**Catherine** : _Ecoutes...Nous savons bien toutes les deux qu'il faut s'attendre à ce que ta mémoire revienne un jour ou l'autre...Le médecin qui t'a opéré a été très clair à ce sujet, ellepeut tout à fait revenir d'un coup ou ne jamais revenir...Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment..._

Elle lui suggère alors d'annoncer la nouvelle à James et pourquoi pas d'organiser une rencontre avec Gil.

Mais Jane reste un peu sceptique quant aux conséquences de cette révélation.

**Catherine** : _Ecoutes, le meilleur moyen d'en avoir le coeur net c'est de le rencontrer...Je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux de savoir qu'il a un fils quelque part, même s'il s'agit d'un stupide accident de parcours...Tu sais, ce genre de situation peut arriver à n'importe qui...Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Sara, ce sera à lui de gérer les conséquences de cette histoire avec elle..._

**Jane** : _Tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu veux faire?..._

**Catherine** : _Peut importe ce qu'il va en ressortir, je suis prête à affronter ça avec toi, à condition bien sûr que tu le veuilles également..._

Jane acquièsçe aussitôt, bien qu'elle demeure toujours plus ou moins sceptique.

Plus tard, elles annoncent la nouvelle à James, qui est fou de joie en apprenant le nom de son père.

Il demande à le voir également, pour le plus grand plaisir de Catherine, qui doit maintenant organiser cette rencontre.

Elle l'ignore encore mais cette rencontre ne sera pas aussi simple qu'elle le croit.

En effet, elle ne sait pas que son couple d'amis a divorcé et encore moins que Gil n'a pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir trompé Sara un jour...

**TBC...**


	9. Les retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteur : ****Désolée pour le délai de post, j'ai été très occupée ces temps-ci avec un tas d'autres choses en cours. J'ai relu et apporté des corrections dans les chapitres précédents. N'hésitez pas à les relire si vous ne comprenez pas certains détails ou simplement histoire de retrouver le fil... Bonne lecture. ;-) Keziah.**

**9-Les retrouvailles.**

Au lendemain de ces révélations, Catherine retrouve Jim au laboratoire et évoque avec lui la conversation qu'elle a eu la veille avec Jane et James.

Jim est plutôt satisfait de ce qui se passe mais voudrait maintenant informer le reste de l'équipe.

C'est chose faite lors du quart suivant.

Ils sont tous sous le choc d'apprendre que Gil est le père biologique de James et ont un mal fou à imaginer que leur ancien patron (pour la plupart d'entre eux) et ami ait pu tromper Sara un jour.

Certains d'entre eux sont très sceptiques, en particulier Greg parce qu'il a toujours cru en la fidélité et la sincérité de son mentor.

Mais pourtant, le résultat est là : cet enfant partage bien la moitié de ses gènes en commun avec Gil.

Catherine les informe alors de ses intentions : elle va reprendre contact avec lui et tirer cette étrange histoire au clair.

_-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera de nous dire quoi que ce soit sur le sujet_, dit Greg. _Le connaissant, soit il niera tout en bloc et ce sera la preuve par laquelle il n'a jamais été digne de notre amitié, soit il refusera purement et simplement d'évoquer le sujet, parce que monsieur sera toujours aussi "vie privée"..._

_-Je m'en doute bien Greg mais pourtant, il devra s'expliquer car je vous rappelle que Jane a été victime de tentative de meurtre sur sa personne et que notre devoir est de trouver et coffrer le coupable. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose entre lui et Jane et il doit forcément en savoir plus sur elle... Je ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse devenir un suspect potentiel mais il nous a appris à ne négliger aucun piste, aussi idiote et incroyable soit-elle!_

Plus tard, Catherine essaie de joindre Gil mais elle apprend qu'il a changé de numéro et qu'il a quitté le Pérou en laissant tout derrière lui il y a deux ans.

Elle n'en sait pas plus pour le moment et s'inquiète car elle n'a plus aucune nouvelles de lui ni de Sara d'ailleurs depuis au moins neuf ans et ne parvient pas à s'expliquer le pourquoi d'une telle rupture de contact après tant d'années passées à travailler à leur côtés.

Elle pense alors à contacter la maman de Gil, Betty, dont les liens mère-fils ont toujours été très étroits à sa connaissance.

Elle charge Nick de cette tâche, comme Betty semblait déjà le connaître lorsque l'équipe avait dû venir enquêter un jour dans l'école où elle travaille.

Nick accepte et le lendemain, revient avec les nouvelles coordonnées de Gil.

Evidemment, Betty ne lui a pas dit grand chose au sujet de son fils et de sa belle-fille, ayant elle-même un grand sens du respect de la vie privée.

Mais sachant qu'il s'agissait des amis et anciens collègues de son fils, elle avait tout naturellement accepté de donner leurs coordonnées.

Catherine apprend ainsi que son ancien patron s'est installé en Afrique du Sud, dans une réserve animalière.

Catherine compose le numéro que Nick lui a transmis puis, après un moment d'attente qui lui parut durer une éternité comme elle était très nerveuse après neuf ans sans nouvelles de lui, Gil finit par décrocher.

_-Allô?_ il répond d'une voix enjouée.

_-Gil?... _Catherine dit d'une voix tremblante. _Gil...C'est moi, Catherine..._

_-Catherine?...Oh, mon Dieu, Catherine, c'est...c'est vraiment toi?..._ Gil s'exclame, en état de choc en reconnaissant la voix de son ancienne collègue et amie à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Evidemment que c'est moi!..._elle s'énerve puis s'excuse rapidement, mettant cela sur le compte de tant d'années sans nouvelles de lui.

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, elle ne tarde pas à le lui reprocher ouvertement.

Gil ne sait plus quoi dire face aux arguments choc de Catherine.

Cependant, il reconnaît ses torts et se confond en excuses.

Ils ont ensuite une longue conversation durant laquelle ils échangent principalement des nouvelles des uns et des autres.

Toutefois, Gil se garde bien de lui parler de son divorce, expliquant l'absence de Sara à ses côtés par une vie de voyages à travers le monde.

_-Je suis très heureux que tu ais appelé, ça me fait très plaisir...mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui t'amenais à reprendre contact avec moi..._ Gil dit.

_-C'est juste, oui... En fait, nous aurions besoin de ton aide sur une affaire vieille de dix ans qui vient de refaire surface..._Catherine lui dit.

**Gil** _-Une cold case?...Vous avez du nouveau?..._

**Catherine** _-Oui, il y a du nouveau mais par contre, je ne peux rien dire par téléphone..._

**Gil** _-Je vois, dans ce cas, j'accepte de venir quelques jours..._

**Catherine**, avec enthousiasme _-Oh, c'est vrai, tu ferais ça?..._

**Gil** _-Evidemment que je vais le faire, nous sommes toujours amis, n'est-ce pas?..._

Ils achèvent leur conversation puis raccrochent après avoir fixé la date du retour de Gil pour le mois suivant.

En effet, malgré la retraite, Gil demeure quelqu'un de très actif et occupé.

Une longue attente angoissante débute alors pour Catherine, Jane et leurs amis et collègues.

Cela leur donne toutefois le temps nécessaire pour se préparer à ces retrouvailles.

Le jour tant attendu arrive enfin et une fois installé à l'hôtel, Gil rejoint tout le monde chez Frank's.

Après de longues accolades échangées entre eux, vient le moment des présentations avec Jane et son fils.

Afin d'atteindre leurs objectifs, les amis et anciens collègues de Gil, les nouveaux membres arrivés après son départ ainsi que les principaux intéressés gardent le silence absolu sur les derniers éléments connus de l'affaire.

Ils se contentent simplement de faire les présentations d'usage et de le briefer sur ce qui est arrivé à Jane.

Gil est très impressionné par le miracle de la chirurgie esthétique dont Jane a bénéficié.

Elle a été quand même brûlée au second degré sur l'ensemble de la tête et doit porter une perruque en permanence comme ses cheveux n'ont jamais pu repousser.

Malgré le temps passé, Gil n'en n'a pas oublié ses réflexes de policier comme il reste pensif face à la jeune femme.

Quelque chose semble même le chiffonner.

_-Gil?..._ Catherine lui demande, le sortant de sa rêverie.

_-Oui?..._ il répond en sursautant.

**Catherine**, visiblement inquiète _-Quelque chose ne va pas?..._

**Gil**, cherchant à masquer son trouble _-Si...euh, non...enfin...je ne suis pas sûr..._

**Catherine**, l'encourageant à se confier _-Dit toujours..._

**Gil**, plus troublé qu'il ne le voudrait _-Jane semble vaguement me rappeler quelqu'un mais..._

**Catherine**, visiblement sceptique _-Mais?..._

Gil retourne alors sa veste et renonce à en dire plus.

Catherine n'insiste pas mais elle sait que tôt ou tard, elle devra lui annoncer sa paternité et l'interroger sur son origine.

Elle espère qu'il pourra les éclairer davantage sur l'identité de Jane ainsi que sur la vie qu'elle avit avant, bien que dans le même temps, elle panique à l'idée de découvrir des choses qui pourraient avoir une incidence notable sur sa relation amoureuse avec la jeune femme.

Puis ils ont une longue conversation durant laquelle ils échangent sur leurs vies respectives et les changement survenus ces dix dernières années dans chacune d'elles.

A un moment donné, Greg remarque que Gil ne porte pas d'alliance.

Curieux par nature, il lui fait aussitôt la remarque.

Au début, Gil se contente de dire qu'un homme marié n'est pas tenu de porter une alliance et se lance dans une de ces explications dont il a le secret.

Mais il ne parvient pas à convaincre tout le monde.

Sachant qu'ils finiraient par le découvrir et pour éviter plus de drame, il finit alors par lâcher "la bombe", causant une véritable onde de choc dans toute l'assistance...

**TBC...**


	10. Révélations 1

**10-Révélations (1).**

Les membres de l'équipe de nuit sont abasourdis d'apprendre que Gil et Sara, devenu "le couple mythique" du LVPD depuis l'enlèvement de Sara par le "tueur aux maquettes", obligeant ainsi Gil à faire cette première révélation concernant sa vie "très" privée, ont divorcé il y a deux ans.

Qui aurait pu prédire que leurs amis divorceraient un jour?

Comment un amour comme le leur a-t-il pu être détruit par l'obsession d'avoir un enfant?

Greg sent que quelque chose cloche dans cette incroyable histoire.

Il ne sait pas encore ce que c'est mais son instinct d'enquêteur récemment promu niveau trois lui dit que quelque chose ne colle pas.

Il connaît bien ses amis, il a été le premier de l'équipe à deviner leur petit secret grâce à une sorte de sixième sens qu'il tiendrait de sa grand-mère paraît-il.

C'est ce don qui lui laisse penser que ce divorce n'aurait jamais dû se produire et il semble désormais déterminé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Gil ne s'étend pas davantage sur le sujet et demande à Catherine de lui expliquer la raison de sa présence parmi eux aujourd'hui.

Elle l'invite alors à la suivre dans les locaux du laboratoire et fait signe aux autres de rester à l'écart, conformément à leur plan.

Une fois installés dans son bureau, elle lui raconte, cette fois plus en détails, l'affaire concernant Jane.

Cependant, elle se garde de lui révéler sa relation amoureuse avec elle, se contentant de dire qu'elles sont simples colocataires mais amies très proches.

Puis elle évoque le miracle de la naissance de James et enfin sa maladie génétique.

Contrairement à Catherine, Gil ne fait pas immédiatement le lien avec lui.

Elle lui explique alors comment elle a découvert l'identité du père biologique de l'enfant en question.

Gil, qui buvait un café, manque de s'étouffer avec lorsque elle lui annonce qu'il est le père biologique de James, preuve à l'appui.

Il reste longtemps scotché sur la feuille de résultats ADN, en tant qu'expert en la matière, il ne peut que constater la véracité de cette histoire.

Il regarde Catherine d'un air ahuri, ne sachant absolument pas comment il peut être le père de l'enfant d'une parfaite inconnue pour lui.

Il certifie alors à Catherine n'avoir jamais trompé Sara, ni que la simple idée de faire une telle chose ait pu lui traverser l'esprit.

Catherine lui pose alors certaines questions plus ou moins gênantes comme : aurait-il pu faire un don de sperme ou alors utilisait-il des préservatifs à l'époque(peut-être que cela venait d'un préservatif usagé qui aurait pu être conservé au congélateur dans un but bien précis?)?

A toutes ces questions, Gil répond un non ferme, visiblement outré.

Il n'en revient pas que tout le monde pense qu'il ait pu tromper Sara un jour et qu'il soit obligé d'évoquer sa vie sexuelle de cette façon.

_-Ecoutes, il n'y a pas trente-six mille façons dont la moitié de ton ADN se trouve dans les cellules de James, d'accord? Si tu n'as jamais trompé Sara, ni n'as jamais fait de don de sperme ou utilisé de préservatifs, commet se fait-il que les résultats démontrent formellement que tu es le père de cet enfant? Je sais que mes questions sont pénibles mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui nous a appris à ne négliger aucune piste..._

_-Je sais mais pour moi, c'est un truc de fou! J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'ai aucune réponse valable à te fournir!_ Gil s'écrie, visiblement agacé et sous pression.

Il ne parvient toujours pas à s'expliquer sur la façon dont ça a pu arriver.

Il demande alors à Catherine de lui montrer les clichés de Jane pris à l'époque de la tentative de meurtre dont elle avait été victime.

En effet, n'ayant pas jugé utile de le faire, la blonde ne l'avait pas fait.

_-Je te préviens, c'est pas beau à voir... _elle le prévient en lui tendant un dossier annexe.

Gil a vu pire que ça dans sa vie alors il regarde attentivement chaque image, à la recherche d'éventuels détails qui permettraient de faire progresser l'enquête.

Il se trouble alors à nouveau en regardant le visage détruit de Jane.

Elle semble lui rappeler quelqu'un mais il n'ose pas y croire car pour lui, il est évident que c'est impossible.

Il regarde ensuite d'autres photos de Jane, prises lors des différentes étapes de la reconstruction de son visage.

Une autre photo attire soudain son attention.

Elle est encadrée et est posée à côté de l'ordinateur de Catherine.

Cette dernière n'a pas pensé une seconde à l'enlever pour la cacher comme elle l'avait fait pour le reste.

On y voit Catherine, Jane et son fils s'étreignant les uns les autres, leurs visages souriant d'un air visiblement heureux, telle une petite famille

Ils sont assis sur un banc, probablement dans un parc et le soleil brille derrière eux, la photo a dû être prise durant l'été car ils portent des vêtements à manches courtes et propices à cette époque de l'année.

Mais ce n'est pas la façon dont ils sont positionnés ou habillés qui a attiré le plus l'attention de Gil mais un détail qui ne peut être négligeable à ses yeux.

-Catherine... il commence en prenant le cadre et en le lui montrant, la faisant trembler de façon incontrôlée, A ton avis, combien peut-il y avoir de chances pour que deux femmes totalement étrangères l'une à l'autre puisse posséder le même tatouage exactement au même endroit?...

**TBC...**


	11. Révélations 2

**11-Révélations (2)**

Catherine regarde alors la cheville gauche de Jane et le petit tatouage en forme de fleur dessiné dessus.

_-Pourquoi cette question, tu connais une autre personne qui possède ce tatouage?_ Catherine demande, curieuse.

_-Effectivement, oui... Sara._ Gil répond sans sourciller.

Catherine semble choquée par sa réponse.

_-Sara? Sara a le même tatouage? Tu-tu es sûr de ce que tu dis? A ma connaissance, elle n'a jamais eu de tatouage, je..._

_-Absolument! C'était le cadeau d'un ex petit ami tatoueur de l'époque de Berkeley... Sara ne l'a jamais dit à qui que ce soit à part moi... _Gil explique, toujours très calme.

**Catherine**, sous le choc_ -Oh mon Dieu, je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu me dis là... Sara pourrait éventuellement connaître Jane, non?..._

**Gil **_-Je n'en sais rien mais c'est possible, oui...Avez-vous fait des recherches sur ce tatouage?_

**Catherine** -Oui, l'encre est l'un des standards utilisés couramment par les tatoueurs mais en revanche, aucun de ceux que nous avons interrogés n'a reconnu le dessin...Maintenant, je comprend pourquoi...Tu as le nom de cet ex-petit ami de Sara?

**Gil **-Tim Howard, San Francisco...

Catherine note l'information sur son calepin.

-Gil, quelque chose me chiffonne... je vois bien la façon dont tu dévisages Jane...Tu as remarqué autre chose?

**Gil** -Oui, en effet... Sara a exactement le même petit écart en les deux grandes incisives...

Catherine commence à trembler légèrement.

ça commence à faire beaucoup de petites choses en commun, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire le rapprochement que Gil était en train de faire.

**Catherine** -Gil, si tu pense que Sara pourrait avoir une soeur jumelle, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil...Les tests ADN n'ont rien donné, aucune correspondance ni lien quelconques entre elle et Jane...

Il ne répond rien, sa première idée venant de tomber à l'eau.

Pourtant, ces points communs entre les deux jeunes femmes sont très troublants pour lui.

Il fouille alors dans la poche de sa veste et en sort un portefeuille.

Magré son divorce d'avec Sara, il conserve toujours la vieille photo d'eux prise vingt ans plus tôt à San Francisco, lors de cette fameuse conférence.

Il la regarde longuement avant de la montrer à Catherine, qui s'empresse de faire la comparaison avec la photo de Jane.

Il y a une ressemblance étonnante entre la forme et la couleur des yeux, ainsi qu'avec ce petit écart entre les dents.

Gil, plongé dans ses pensées durant ce temps-là, réalise soudain que tout avait été fait pour que Jane ne soit jamais identifiée et que la perte totale de sa mémoire a rendu un énorme service au coupable.

Une étrange théorie se dessine alors dans son esprit vagabon.

Et si Jane était Sara en réalité? _Oh mon Dieu_, pense-t-il, _cela signifie que ça fait dix ans que tout le monde croit fréquenter une parfaite inconnue alors qu'il s'agit de ma femme! Enfin, mon ex-femme, quoi que...non, c'est impossible, l'ADN ne colle pas...à monis que... Oh, mon Dieu!..._

Dans ce cas, comment expliquer qu'il ait pu vivre huit ans aux côtés d'une autre femme ayant exactement ses traits?

Dieu seul le savait, ainsi que la personne responsable de "ça".

_Gil?...Gil!..._ Catherine crie, obligeant Gil à sortir de sa torpeur.

Il la dévisage longuement, visiblement troublé et ahuri, n'osant pas lui exposer sa nouvelle théorie tellement invraisemblable...

**TBC...**


	12. L'heure de vérité

**12-L'heure de vérité.**

Face à l'insistance de Catherine, Gil finit par sortir de sa léthargie et lui expose une partie de sa théorie invraisemblable, c'est à dire la possibilité que Jane et Sara puissent être une seule et même personne.

_-Gil... Tu n'est pas sérieux, hein?... _Catherine commence, imaginant sans doute le pire.

_-Quoi? Qu'elles puissent être une seule et même personne? A ma connaissance, Sara n'a pas de soeur et je trouve très étrange qu'elles puissent avoir en commun ce tatouage, ces yeux et cet écart entre les dents...Nous pouvons tous avoir un sosie en commun mais sûrement pas d'aussi parfait... Ecoutes, je pense que nous devrions procéder à un test ADN pour être sûr... _Gil dit, gardant tout son calme malgré l'invraisemblable situation qui semble se jouer en ce moment.

**Catherine **_-Un test ADN? Mais à comparer avec qui? Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'il n'y avait aucune correspondance avec le dossier personnel de Sara..._

**Gil **_-On peut toujours trafiquer un dossier..._

**Catherine**_ -Quoi? Tu rigoles? Il faut au moins le niveau trois pour être autorisé à y accéder..._

**Gil **_-Sara avait ce grade..._

**Catherine**_ -Non mais tu délires, là! Tu crois quand même pas qu'elle aurait pu falsifier son propre dossier?..._

**Gil **_-Pas elle mais celle qui semble avoir pris sa place..._

Catherine se croit au beau milieu d'une crise de démence de Gil tant la situation présente semble tout droit sortie de son imagination.

**Catherine**_ -Bon, admettons...Dans ce cas, elle a fait très fort pour lui ressembler à ce point...Mais tu as raison sur au moins une chose : l'ADN ne ment pas et si ce que tu dis est vrai, le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la preuve irréfutable que Jane et Sara ne sont qu'une seule et même personne est d'obtenir l'échantillon d'au moins un membre de sa famille, très proche de préférence... Sa mère est toujours de ce monde, n'est-ce pas?..._

**Gil**_ -Aux dernières nouvelles, oui... Elle vit à San Francisco, dans une sorte de maison de repos... Tu veux ses coordonnées?..._

**Catherine**_ -Oui, bien sûr..._

Gil les écrit sur un papier puis le lui tend.

Malgré l'étrangeté de cette histoire, Catherine demande à Morgan et Nick de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée pour récupérer cet échantillon d'ADN.

Après vingt ans d'enfermement suite au meurtre de son mari, Laura Sidle, la maman de Sara, a pu bénéficier d'une remise de peine pour raisons de santé et s'est installée dans une maison de repos où elle vit parmi d'autres pensionnaires dans un logement particulier.

Sa santé mentale est bien meilleure et lui permet ainsi de répondre aux questions des enquêteurs venus la voir.

Ils ne lui révèlent rien au sujet de l'affaire, juste qu'il s'agit d'un test de routine en vue d'une vérification dans le dossier de sa fille.

Elle accepte volontiers de les aider.

Elle n'a pas vu sa fille depuis plus de dix ans et se demande comment elle va mais les policiers ne peuvent rien lui dire alors ils se contentent de lui répondre qu'elle doit sûrement aller bien.

Une fois l'entrevue terminée et le prélèvement effectué, Nick et Morgan rentrent à Las Vegas et remettent l'échantillon au service ADN.

Quelques jours plus tard, le verdit tombe : Jane a bien la moitié de son patrimoine génétique en commun avec Laura Sidle et, de ce fait ne peut être que Sara elle-même étant donné que sa mère confirme bien n'avoir qu'une fille.

L'équipe de nuit et plus particulièrement les proches de Sara réagissent assez mal à cette nouvelle.

Ils doivent face face à l'incompréhension.

Catherine est effondrée et sous le choc de savoir qu'elle vit une relation amoureuse avec la femme de son meilleur ami depuis huit ans sans le savoir.

Gil est encore plus choqué de savoir qu'il a vécu dix ans avec une parfaite inconnue avec qui il a eu de nombreux rapports sexuels et c'est d'autant plus difficile pour lui de savoir qu'ils ont divorcé alors que finalement, cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Maintenant, il s'agit pour eux de savoir qui est derrière ce délire et surtout, pourquoi et dans quel but cela s'est produit...

**TBC...**


	13. Bouleversements

**13-Bouleversements.**

Toutes ces révélations chamboulent l'équipe de nuit au plus haut point.

Comment une telle situation a pu avoir lieu, juste sous leur nez?

Ainsi, durant dix ans, Catherine et Gil ont chacun de leur côté vécu avec une femme totalement inconnue ou presque.

Si c'est effectivement bien le cas pour Gil, il n'en n'est pas de même pour Catherine.

Elle doit faire face au fait qu'elle ait connu le bonheur dans tous les sens du terme dans les bras de Sara et non dans les bras d'une parfaite inconnue.

Comment va-t-elle trouver le courage d'expliquer à Jane qui elle est en réalité?

Comment Jane va réagir face à ces nouvelles révélations malgré son amnésie totale?

Catherine, qui erre depuis plusieurs heures en ville, se décide finalement à rentrer chez elle pour affronter cette situation "délirante".

Jane, qui se fait un sang d'encre depuis qu'on lui a révélé l'identité du père de son fils, l'accueillle malgré cela très chaleureusement mais doit faire face à une Catherine froide et distante.

Cela lui fait très peur et elle lui demande alors des explications.

Catherine lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer et l'invite à s'assoir dans le salon.

Tout en la ménageant au maximum, elle révèle tout ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre à Jane.

La jeune femme semble plus pertubée par les conséquences de ces révélations sur leur couple que par celles-ci.

Elle ne se souvient toujours pas de qui elle est ni de son passé et avoue alors à sa compagne combien elle préfèrerait oublier cette histoire.

Catherine le voudrait aussi mais elle lui fait bien comprendre que plus rien ne pourra être comme avant, principalement parce que Jane est bien Sara et qu'elle ne peut pas faire comme si ne rien n'était.

Jane supplie Catherine d'essayer mais la blonde semble ne pas parvenir à s'y résoudre.

A bout d'arguments, Jane décide de prendre l'air afin de retrouver son calme et laisse une Catherine effondrée seule dans leur salon.

Alors qu'elle traverse au coin de la rue, Jane n'a pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle est violemment percutée par une voiture roulant à vive allure.

Elle heurte violemment le sol dix mètres plus loin tandis que le conducteur, ivre, commet un délit de fuite sans témoin au lieu de lui porter secours.

A ce moment-là, Catherine, toujours seule à pleurer dans le salon, ignore tout du drame qui vient de se jouer à seulement quelques mètres de chez elles...

**TBC...**


	14. Une vie volée

**14-Une vie volée.**

Pendant ce temps, Gil est rentré à l'hôtel où il séjourne.

Toutes ces révélations au sujet de Sara le bouleversent au plus haut point, il ne sait plus quoi penser.

Comment son instinct a-t-il pu le tromper à ce point?

Il ne comprend vraiment pas comment il a pu aimer et chérir une femme qui "a pris la place de Sara" sans se douter une seule seconde de la supercherie.

Il est vrai cependant qu'il l'avait trouvé changée lorsqu'elle est revenue vivre avec lui définitivement.

Il avait bien noté l'absence de l'écart entre ses dents et de son tatouage, qu'elle avait justifié par le fait qu'elle ne supportait plus de les avoir sur elle.

Quand à son caractère, il aimait bien plus la nouvelle Sara que l'ancienne.

Elle était bien plus sereine et joyeuse que la belle brune qu'il avait toujours connue.

Il avait mis cela sur le compte de leur nouvelle vie.

Mais connaissant désormais la vérité, ce sentiment prend d'un seul coup un tout autre sens.

La femme qui a vécu plus de cinq ans à ses côtés lui a volé sa vie, enfin, LEUR vie.

LEUR intimité, LEURS secrets, ect...

Trop bouleversé émotionnellement, Gil se laisse aller à pleurer comme un enfant.

C'est la première fois qu'il est autant touché sur le plan personnel.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir été contactée par son fils, Betty Grissom le réconforte dans le salon de la maison familiale.

Elle est abasourdie d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé pour lui et sa belle-fille.

Ils sont ensemble depuis seulement une heure quand le téléphone de Gil vibre dans sa poche.

Betty, très sensible du fait de sa surdité, fait savoir à son fils qu'on essaie de le joindre.

Gil refuse de répondre mais une fois que sa mère a lu (avec sa permission) ses messages, ils se précipitent à l'hôpital comme ils viennent d'appprendre avec stupeur ce qui vient d'arriver à Jane...

**TBC...**


	15. Entre la vie et la mort

**15-Entre la vie et la mort.**

Lorsque Gil et Betty arrivent à l'hôpital, ils font face à une équipe sous le choc et en larmes.

Pour l'heure, ils ignorent ce qui a bien pu se passer.

C'est un passant qui a signalé l'accident, ayant aperçu le corps de Jane au loin.

Malheureusement, il n'a rien vu de ce qui s'est passé et s'en trouve navré.

La jeune femme est en très mauvaise posture : elle souffre de fractures multiples aux jambes et aux bras mais le plus inquétant est cette horrible blessure à la tête, consécutive à sa chute.

Les chirurgiens mettent tout en oeuvre pour sortir Jane de ce mauvais pas mais malgré tout, il ne présage rien de bon.

Ils sortent enfin de la salle d'opération après plusieurs heures d'angoisse.

_-Messieurs-dames bonjour, je suis le docteur Hayes. Nous sommes parvenus à stabiliser votre amie et elle a de grandes chances de s'en sortir..._

_-mais..._ Catherine s'avance, très angoissée.

_-elle est dans le coma... nous allons devoir examiner sa blessure à la tête afin d'en savoir plus... j'ignore quand elle se réveillera ni dans quel état, je vous en dirai plus une fois qu'on aura reçu les premiers résultats...bon courage._

Catherine se tourne vers Jim et plonge dans ses bras en pleurant silencieusement.

L'équipe est aujourd'hui confrontée à une situation très déroutante.

Il y a encore quelques jours, ils ignoraient tout du drame qui s'était joué il y a un peu plus de dix ans.

Il a suffit d'un banal examen médical pour finalement découvrir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Jane étant une parfaite inconnue aux yeux des enquêteurs à l'époque de sa découverte dans ce désert, personne n'a songé une seule seconde à pratiquer de tests génétiques sur elle ou sur l'enfant qu'elle a miraculeusement pu mettre au monde.

Ensuite, petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle ainsi assemblées ont mis au jour une sorte de conspiration dont Gil et Sara ont été vraisemblablement la cible.

Qui est responsable de cela et surtout pourquoi, dans quel but?

Un avis de recherche est lancé au nom de Sara Sidle, comme leur principale suspecte, qui a usurpé l'identité de l'ancienne enquêtrice de la police scientifique de Las Vegas ignore qu'elle est toujours en vie et a certainement dû la conserver.

En attendant son arrestation et éventuelle extradition, selon l'endroit où elle sera retrouvée, l'équipe de nuit reprend finalement ses activités là où elle les avait laissées.

Seule Catherine ne reprend pas le service, comme elle a décidé de rester veiller sur Jane jusqu'à son possible réveil.

Malgré le bouleversement et le choc provoqués par les révélations sur la véritable identité de celle qu'elle a tant aimé et aime encore, la blonde n'a pas eu le coeur de l'abandonner dans un moment pareil.

Elle espérait secrètement qu'à son réveil, rien n'aurait changé mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que ce serait quand même le cas.

Gil, qui vient de découvrir l'existence de son fils et une partie de la vérité sur Jane, a également décidé de rester.

La première rencontre avec James se déroula parfaitement bien en dépit des circonstances.

Les semaines puis les mois s'écoulent lentement, sans que l'état de Jane et la recherche de celle qui lui a volé sa vie n'aboutissent à un résultat concret.

Au bout d'un an, tout le monde se demande si cette étrange histoire finira par connaître un dénouement ou non...

**TBC...**


End file.
